Digijock of the Jungle
by Zentia
Summary: Veemon discovers a jockstrap with great power in a jungle of the Digiworld.


Around 10AM in the morning, a blue and white dragon was walking through a thick jungle forest setting in the Digiworld. Veemon was walking around and admiring the tropical vine covered green scenery which was better than being cooped up in Davis's messy room while his partner was at school with the others. He walked north for nearly an hour until he discovered something unusual. He came upon what looked like an ancient grey stone temple that was roughly 40-50 feet high, looking Mayan in design, covered in vines and moss, and structured with a large staircase leading to a huge entrance. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and decided to go in. Besides, he had nothing better to do at the moment so why not.

After nearly 20 minutes of stair climbing, finally reached the top of the moss covered and worn out structure. He went through the entrance only to find a room with a hole in the floor which has another set of stairs leading deeper into the temple. He then went down the spiral and stony staircase. Thankfully, there were lit torches along the walls of the staircase that helped out with his visibility. The torches shed light on some strange runes and pictures on the wall that were hidden in the shadows. He noticed that these pictures depicted creatures that looked like digimon, but were more humanoid with great physique and muscle. It puzzled Veemon for a while, but just continued on. While walking down, he had past some empty halls with rooms. He checked some of the rooms on each level, but mostly the results were that each room lay barren. He would find a room or two with worn out weapons and rusty exercise equipment, but nothing of real interest. Though it lead him to believe that a heavily warrior and barbarian civilization have lived here once.

As he continued what seemed to be about an hour of going down stairs, he reached the bottom of the ancient stairway, only to be face to face with a giant stone door with to huge stone statues of a Leomon and a Weregarurumon both wearing speedos with hulking muscles on each side. It took tremendous amounts of effort to push the heavy doors, but managed to open it. After taking a short breather from the walk down and pushing, he was shocked to see what was inside.

In the room was lightly decorated with a few cloth decors on the walls and some small furniture on the sides with vases. In the middle of it all was a small stone staircase, which had a small marble pedestal on top. On top of that was a leopard skin colored jockstrap. It was pretty odd that an undergarment would be considered valuable to put on display like this. Was it a symbol of their culture? A symbol of power and strength?

Veemon suddenly became mesmerized by the undergarment. He approached it ever so slowly as he went up the steps and in front of the pedestal. He reached out and touched the jockstrap, and took it off its resting place with ease.

Just afterward, he had gotten out of that trance and realized what he had done. He flinched and shut his eyes as he braced himself for accidentally triggered booby-traps. However, nothing seemed to have happened after a few minutes, signaling that it's safe and making him drop his guard for now. He sigh a breath of relief.

His attention went back to the jockstrap. What made this so special exactly? What's its secret? He began to examine it more. He stretched the elastic a bit and it looked durable enough. He even sniffed it which to his surprise the strap smelled like it just came out of the dryer! It smelled fresh and brand new! Shame he couldn't say the same about Davis's clothes and laundry basket. That fact alone raised some more questions. How long has this been here? And how did it maintain such freshness after many years? As he thought about these questions, something in the back of his head was telling him to wear it. The feeling suddenly became stronger and buzzed in his head louder.

 _Wear it….wear it….wear it…wear it….wear it…._

Veemon shook his head at the bizarre idea to wear something like this especially with his size and stature. He'll look silly!

' _Wear it…wear it…wear it…wear it...wear it...wear it…_.'

The mantra within his head continued to chant in loop, causing him to eventually have second thoughts. Besides, why not wear it? He was alone with no one else looking. Maybe try it on real quick to see how it feels and take it off afterward. Yeah, why not?

' _Yeah, why not wear it?'_ Veemon thought as he sunk back into a trancelike state and unconsciously, began to put on the jockstrap with one leg at a time.

He became conscious again as he looked down to see the strap around his waist and covering his crotch. Though to his surprise is not much that he was hypnotized into wearing the thing, but how comfortable it is. It was snug around the waist without cutting in deep into his scaly skin and the material was kind and soft around his junk. It seemed to be a perfect fit!

He did some bodybuilding poses, pretending that he had bulging biceps and the like just for fun and a laugh. Though a part of him really wished he had the body structure that appropriately fits with the undergarment. After a few minutes of fun and feeling slightly ridiculous as he thought, he decided it was time to cut the act and take off the jock. He tugged down on the elastic only for him to freeze up.

' _Keep it on….keep it on….keep it on…keep it on….keep it on…'_

The mantra changed it up within his head and repeated on a loop. Again, it influenced him to stop what he was doing and kept it on. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to keep it on. At least, he'll be able to take it off later.

"Ah~Ah~AHCHOOOO!"

Veemon's sneeze echoed throughout the chamber. It looks like the ancient dust of the place was getting to him recently. It was also a cue for him to leave this musty place before he starts to have bad allergies. However, he dreaded to go up the exhausting staircase again.

As he approached the base of the stairs, he started the grueling climb up. However, just after going up a few steps, the jockstrap started to give out some kind of warm sensation that traveled throughout his body. Added onto that, it gave him an energy boost that made him move at a much faster pace as well as a jolt of strength and confidence. Not to mention that noticeably small changes started to happen to his body.

His 2ft frame gained an extra two feet in height with his arms and legs slightly elongated. His feet grew a few inches as well as each toe claw growing a couple inches longer and thicker. His calves and thighs gained a couple inches in width to accommodate with his new height. Despite still having a flat belly, his chest had a slight crease which signals of some developing pectoral muscle. His arms had shown some muscle development with biceps the size of softballs. His shoulders also broadened a bit as well. Finally, his package experienced growth in the jock. His testes went from ping pong ball sized to tennis ball size and his white penis went from a 2 inch erection to 4 inch one, filling out the strap.

He managed to shave off fifteen minutes during the climb as he went through the temple's entryway. He looked at his body and was slightly shocked yet mostly pleased with the results of his change, admiring his new physique. Now he was flexing and doing body building poses which didn't seem as silly as before, but still working with miniscule muscles. No doubt about it now that the undergarment is special and powerful. However, he wished he had more. Though there was stirring in his jock that got his attention and stretched the elastic and looked down at his throbbing cock.

"Hey, little guy, you've gotten big. Need some help?" he said as he poked at it.

After some thinking, Veemon left the temple grounds and settled down by a nearby tree. He sat near its base and leaned up against the dark grey bark. He slid down the jock where it met halfway between the knees and pelvis to reveal his proud, hard member. His meat started to throb harder, needing the attention and wanting relief.

He began to massage it slowly, letting his fingers caress the shaft from top to bottom. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He began to fantasize about his crush Gatomon. Yet he saw her in a light or rather a new form. Gone was the cute little white digi-cat that was the same his previous 2ft size, now was a 6ft beautiful anthro feline with curvaceous hourglass waistline, childbearing hips and nice round butt with a long ringed tail. Not to forget her thick thighs and double D bosom that nestled on her chest capped with quarter sized nipples. He imaged her doing sexy gestures and dancing, even flashed her labia and spreading her legs to give a good view of it.

Such fantasizing had him with a lewd grin on his face and motivated him to stroke his shaft faster. It was also when the warmth returned to him. And he embraced it as he felt more changes.

His four foot frame slowly grew double its size, leaving him at a height of 7.5 feet. His feet doubled in size, looking more like Exveemon's with longer and thicker claws and soles. His legs exploded with muscle as his calves became as thick as footballs twice their size and his thunder thighs were as thick as tree trunks. His tail began to lengthen and became as long as his legs, slithering along the ground. His tennis ball sized testes grew into baseball sized then to grapefruit sized. The shaft gotten an extension as his four inch stiff grew to nearly a foot and three inches thick, causing him to use his whole hand than his fingers to jack off. The white abdomen area turned from a flat belly into a sculpted and rough 6pac to fit his new form. The pectorals above widened and inflated and were as big as sofa cushions. It also broadened his shoulders more and stretched out his torso across. His arms grew thick as his biceps became as big as bowling balls and his hands had the same treatment as his feet, growing longer and meatier with sharper nail claws. He was able to grip his throbbing and twitching cock better and then began to speed up the process with some thrusting action. He moaned and grunted with every thrust and the feeling of his highly sensitive member. He felt the pressure peaking, just nearing the climax.

"Ungh!... Argh!.. Hnnnnnggggh! RAAHH!" he moaned and grunted in voice that was lower and deeper in tone than usual.

Speaking of voice, changes in his neck were apparent as it bulged with veiny muscles. He grunted as changes happened to his head as it popped and cracked when it grew nearly three times its size to fit his new body frame. His muzzle, the white portion of his face, stretched and jutted out, obtaining a more draconian snout. The final growth stage was the horn on his nose grew a couple inches and curved slightly inward.

His eyes suddenly shot opened as his dick reached its peak. He did a final thrust while aiming his penis outward.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWR!"

He let out a loud deafening roar as he shot 5 long ropes of cum nearly 2.5 meters away from him! It practically coated one side of a nearby tree!

Veemon gasped and panted after the release with his drooling penis going flaccid at five inches. He took a small rest.

After he awoke, he looked at the sun's position. It looked like it was nearly two or three in the afternoon. He let out a yawned and stretched. He pulled up the jock which surprisingly managed to survive the growth. Also, did it get a bit bigger? Though still did little to hide his huge package.

He got up and looked at his new and beefy bod. He did bodybuilding poses like, but doing so felt more natural with this kind of body mass and physique and with veiny results. He even kissed his left bicep. The amount of power and strength he felt in this body was overwhelmingly high. Not just any kind of power and strength though, it was from ancients held within huge pockets of data infused within the jockstrap that now transferred into his body just by wearing it. With such power inside of him, he could probably beat up a Champion or an Ultimate or two for that matter and not break a single sweat!

Not just strength and power, but attractiveness too! His sculpted form is bound to bring attention to plenty of womon; even Gatomon could not peel her eyes away from him. And maybe they would want him for some wild pleasurable jungle fun.

"Aaaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaaah!" Veemon yelled in his new deep and macho voice while beating his chest.

The musclebound digi-Tarzan ran off into the deep jungle in search of digimon to fight and digi-Janes to impress and to conquer.

The End


End file.
